Tatsuo Hayabusa
by jonty2600
Summary: A One-Shot about the son of Ryu and Irene Hayabusa.


**Disclaimer-I do not own Dead or Alive**

* * *

Tatsuo Hayabusa dashed as fast as lightning ascending the stairs toward the top of the tower. Hundreds of monsters and demons were slain by his blade. He started to breathe heavily and sweat dampened his blue ninja clothing. His vision became blurry. It was hard for him to differentiate between corridor and wall. His arms started to numb and his palm began to tremble as he reached the top of the tower. The worst thing was yet to come; someone was waiting for him. He was dressed in his usual black attire with a sword attached to his back. He glared at him while he crossed his arms at his chest. Even though he knew him personally, his glaring eyes frightened him a little bit. Those eyes belonged to a warrior who saw so many deaths.

"Master Ryu, I am here."

"Congratulations Tatsuo. Now it is the time for your final test."

"What?" he was confused.

It was too late for him. Tatsuo lowered his guard down, making an opening for Ryu to strike. In an instant, Ryu was in front of him, lifting his sword up high. With one swift motion, he struck his son mercilessly.

He missed.

Tatsuo jumped aside, dodging his attack while throwing three shurikens to Ryu. Two of them missed while the last one was deflected by him. His action distracted Ryu and created a small opening on his left side which he didn't hesitate to use. He slashed three times in less than a second. Ryu managed to dodge his two attacks and parried his last attack. His parry made Tatsuo lose his balance and caused him to stumble. It was time for Ryu to counter attack. He brought his sword down on his son, only to be blocked by Tatsuo's wakisashi. Unfortunately, Tatsuo sprained his left wrist. It swelled so much and bulged out. His sprain totally hampered his ability to fight back. His hand weakened and his wakisashi fell to the floor.

Irene called Ryu through the radio. "Ryu! Enough. You said ..."

"Silence!" he answered her harshly. He shut down his radio even though he could hear his wife bursting into tears at the other end.

"Tatsuo, it is just you and me now," he said coldly. He pointed his sword at his son, ready to attack.

His memories began to flow one by one. He remembered his father's gentle smile and his kindness during his childhood. Ryu usually put his birthday presents on a tree or on some high places so he had to climb or jump to get them. Ryu also stole his presents so he would have to chase him. One day when he got bullied at school and came home angry, Ryu taught him ninjutsu which he used to send the biggest bully in his school to the hospital. Thanks to that, he was suspended for two weeks. His kindness and loving behaviour was guidance to him. He easily mastered all of the Hayabusa Clan's techniques in just 10 years of training. Then on his 15th birthday, two Hayabusa ninjas, Sanji and Momiji came to the USA to bring the sacred Hayabusa Clan history scrolls to his house. He read those scrolls in terror even though he already heard those stories from his father himself.

"Tatsuo"!

Ryu Hayabusa's loud and harsh voice awakened him from his deep thoughts. He looked closely at him. He was so different from his usual self. This man in front of him was not his father, but the leader of the Hayabusa Clan and will treat him as a shinobi from his clan, not his son. He is ready to kill him if he fails this test. He took a deep breath and let his swollen left hand dangle at his side. He was going to fight him with one arm wielding his wakisashi.

Both of Ryu and Tatsuo attacked each other. Ryu tried to attack from his defenceless left side but he quickly dodged it to the right and rolled around him. He jumped and slashed downward. At the same time, Ryu used the same move as before to strike his left side. Then, both of them stayed motionless like frozen in time. None of them stepped even one centimetre as they observed their moves. Tatsuo managed to pierce Ryu's shoulder, while his father's sword still pointed at the floor.

Ryu smiled, "Good work Tatsuo. I am really proud of you. Congratulations."

"Am I ... really ..." Tatsuo couldn't bear his painful sprain anymore. He collapsed on the floor.

* * *

The next morning, Tatsuo opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He found himself lying on a futon inside a small room. It was a neat and warm room. The sun lit the room well so he didn't have to light the room with candles or anything else. He lifted himself off the futon while someone was opening the door. He realized something. His left wrist was healed completely.

' _Momiji-san's healing technique is great. No wonder she became a shinobi and also a Shrine Maiden_ '.

"Master Tatsuo. Good morning."

"Oh, Sanji-san and Momiji-san. Good morning," he replied. He wasn't used to someone address him as 'Master'.

"Master Tatsuo" Sanji said

"Your bath is ready."

"Yeah, thank you Sanji-san," Tatsuo turned to Momiji. She brought something in her arms. It was a big bundle of clothes.

Momiji captured his interest toward the belongings on her arms.

"It is a present from your mother. She designed your new ninja clothing which will be more versatile than your usual attire. Take it Master Tatsuo."

Tatsuo was really happy to hear that, a happy grin appeared on his face.

"Where are Mom and Dad"?

Momiji smiled

"They are waiting for you with everyone else at the hall. After you take your bath, we will escort you there and the inheritance ceremony will begin shortly."

"Then I need to go to bath then"

Tatsuo walked toward bathroom and disappeared behind a sliding door. Then, he scrubbed his body with fragrant soap and washed his greasy blonde hair with shampoo. He also didn't forget to wash his face clean. The warm water felt so relaxing when he rinsed his body. His numbness and fatigue gradually disappeared with every rinse of warm water. After the bath, he was so relaxed and full of energy.

Then, he opened his present. It was black ninja outfit and it was the same colour as his father's suit. The ninja suit itself consisted of two kinds of clothing, the dark blue undergarments and the black bodysuit, boots and gloves. He put it on one by one. Finally, he wore his signature head band. Surprisingly, even though the suit looked tight he could move his body freely.

"Follow me please master Tatsuo" Momiji showed him the way to the Hayabusa Clan's main hall.

* * *

About five minutes later, he arrived at the Hayabusa Clan's main hall. This was the most important moment for him because this was the day he would inherit the Hayabusa Clan's most precious artefact, the Dragon Sword. He sat in the middle of the hall while Ryu Hayabusa and Irene Hayabusa sat in front of him. Both of them wore kimono with Hayabusa Clan emblems patched on their sleeves. There were a lot of people in the hall, ranging from elder ninjas to ninjas in training. Members of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan were present. Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, Hitomi and Tatsuo's betrothed Asako were present in the hall as witnesses of this inheritance ceremony. Between Tatsuo and his parents, lay a single sword on a stand. It was an artistic sword with a red handle and shiny black sheath.

' _The Dragon Sword'_ Tatsuo thought.

He read it from the ancient scrolls given by his father to him. He learned that many Dragon Ninja in the past have wielded this sword and used it to banish evil demons. Because of the clan involvement in such dangerous activities, many incidents occurred which cost many of his clansmen's lives, including Kureha the Shrine Maiden, his father's childhood friend and Momiji's dearest sister. Even Sanji's life was turned upside down when the Hayabusa Village was raided by Doku from the Vigoor Empire.

The ceremony continued. Spells and chants were heard inside the hall. All of them were blessings given by Momiji to Tatsuo, the new Dragon Ninja. She danced so gracefully, twirling and spinning around the hall. Her dance was so beautiful yet dangerous as she slashed and thrust her naginata to the open air, yet she kept her movements as graceful as possible. Tatsuo observed every move of hers carefully. She looked like an ancient warrior goddess fighting thousands of evil beings and banishing them to the deepest parts of hell.

About five minutes later, right after the blessing, Ryu Hayabusa stepped forward and knelt in front of the Dragon Sword. He took the sword and unsheathed it.

"The Dragons sacrificed themselves in the ancient times so the humanity can survive until this day. The Dragon Sword and The Eye of the Dragon are proof of their noble sacrifice and the Dragon Ninja were chosen to wield their power and nobility."

Then, he put the sword into its scabbard.

"And now, Tatsuo, you are the next Dragon Ninja. I hereby declare that the Dragon Sword is yours," he said while offering the sword to his son.

Tatsuo hesitated. His mind was so cloudy, even his eyes were clenched closed. He didn't even reach for the sword.

"Tatsuo, what's wrong?"

He looked all around. There were men, women and children inside the hall. All of them are the member of Hayabusa Ninja Clan, not to mention Hayate, Ayane, Kasumi, Hitomi and Asako who are allies to his clan. The faces of men, women, and children who put their lives in danger for humanity yet even the world itself never recognized their valiant efforts. The bloody incident years ago that almost destroyed the village made him uneasy. He couldn't bear it when he imagined his clansmen slaughtered like animals, especially under his watch.

His voice became so low. "Dad, am I really worthy? Am I the right person? I am not that strong to wield such a power. I am afraid that a small mistake could cost all of our clansmen's lives. I couldn't bear to watch husband's losing their wives, wives losing their husbands, or worse, the children being killed."

' _Here we go again'_.

Ryu forgot that his son was always like this since his childhood. Always believing he was unworthy to wield the burdens of the Hayabusa Clan.

Ryu patted his sons shoulder.

"Your question and doubt is a proof that you are a Dragon Ninja. From the first Dragon Ninja's until now, they were always afraid of their own powers and this sword. They thought they were not the right person. But in the end, they were indeed the right person to use the Dragons power. You also think about our clansmen's lives. That is also proof that you will always take care of others. That attitude will make you strong. Why? Because you are a selfless person and always think about others more than yourself."

Then Ryu took a deep breath and his voice softened

"However, the battle itself will cost lives. The worst thing is when the battle itself will cost the lives of people who are not involved in our conflicts. I have lost so many friends in the past, but I also made a lot of friends from different places in different countries. That's how I met your mother and I am really grateful that I was chosen as a Dragon Ninja."

"Dad, I am still green."

"Everybody has a first time when they do everything," he stopped for a few seconds

"You're still in doubt; grab this sword, don't let it go and put it on your lap. After that, close your eyes"

He followed his father's order and closed his eyes. In an instant he felt his body become light, as if he had become the air. He tried to remain calm, but fear and anxiety began to fill his heart as he couldn't see his surroundings. Somehow, he descended onto a solid ground in the darkness and a glimpse of light appeared in the distance. Suddenly, he heard a voice echoed in the darkness. It belonged to a mysterious young girl.

"Follow the light Tatsuo"

His mind was full of unanswered questions. Even so, he followed the light in slow step full of hesitation. Slowly but surely, the light became brighter and brighter so he closed his eyes when he crossed into the light. As he passed through the light, the darkness became a limitless flower field stretched as far the eye can see and a range of glimmering rocky and snowy mountains stood like a pillar connecting the ground and the blue sky, hidden beneath the white clouds.

"Where am I?"

The mysterious young girl appeared again

"Welcome, Tatsuo. Or should I call you the Dragon Ninja?"

He turned to see her. He definitely knew this girl. Her long and flowing dark hair made her beautiful yet mysterious. She wore a white kimono and red hakama which was huge in size so her clothing was fluttered like a flag when a wind blows. She looked like an ancient goddess, eternally beautiful but really wise in appearance.

"Kureha the Shrine Maiden, right?"

Kureha chuckled while covering her lips with her kimono's sleeve.

"That's correct, Tatsuo. It seems Master Ryu himself sent you here. Welcome to the Realm of the Dragon. This realm is the resting place of the Dragon Lineage and their allies. Follow me please."

Kureha brought him to an ancient shrine at the mountain. It was a long walk but the beautiful scenery paid it off. The shrine itself was huge and magnificent. Its frame was made from gold from top to bottom and its wooden floor was shiny and looked like a giant mirror. One thing was certain, even though Kureha referred it as a shrine; it looked like an ancient castle carved on a rocky cliff. Surely no one would ever dare to raid this ancient shrine. They stopped in front of a sliding door. Kureha opened it and it led to a gigantic hall. Kureha sat in the middle of the room and she began to chant some ancient spells. Her entire body was glimmering with light and a circle full of kanji letters appeared beneath her. Soon after that, an old man with a staff appeared in front of her. He looked like an ancient hermit with long silver hair and beard. On his forehead, Tatsuo saw twelve mysterious icons.

The old man spoke. His voice was deep and eerie, but wise as a person who gained eternal life thousand years ago.

"I am one of the Heavenly Dragons. My brethren chose me to speak with you."

Tatsuo took one step back. His knees were trembling and he was sweating like never before.

He laughed, "Don't be afraid, my dear Tatsuo. Sit down."

Tatsuo sat down on the floor and looked down. He couldn't see the old man in front of him. His presence was so powerful but not threatening. After a few minutes he gained enough courage to speak to the old man

"Am I really worthy?"

The old man pats his head gently as if he was his son.

"You have a pure and clear heart. You love your clansmen and friends; you couldn't watch them suffer. Even now, you doubt yourself as the new Dragon Ninja. Those are the true values of the Dragon Lineage which never diminish since we gave them the Dragon Sword and the eye of the Dragon long ago. With such values you can fight with compassion and responsibility. You are far more worthy of the Dragon Sword more than you imagine. My child, take a look at behind you."

Tatsuo turned his head to see what was going on behind him. He was stunned; even he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He saw a spirit of his deceased grandfather, Jo Hayabusa along with the Black Robed Master Shunden Hayabusa, more and more spirits emerged from the air. He knew everyone of them and read about their epic battles from the ancient scrolls given by his father. They were not ordinary people. They were spirits of Dragon Lineage who fought evil beings before him. They were the men and women who risked their lives to protect the entire world from destruction. He expected they would look down on him because of his weakness and cowardice. However, his expectation was totally wrong.

Jo Hayabusa reached out his arms and grabbed Tatsuo's shoulder. When he did it, he felt his eternal love and kindness toward him.

"Grandpa," he called him.

"Tatsuo my grandson, don't be afraid. We have had so many battles in the past, all of us. We also lost so many friends. It happened from the first Dragon Warrior until now. Yet we never give up, because we believe the Heavenly Dragons and our ancestors will never abandon us."

"And they never break their promise,"

This time it was Black Robed Master, Shunden Hayabusa.

"On one mission, I was betrayed by my allies. I saw many of my clansmen be slaughtered. Even my sister became their victim. For me, she was everything and because of it, I lost everything in just a blink of an eye. I wandered aimlessly in despair and was ready to take my own life. However, the Heavenly Dragons and my ancestor spirits appeared and stayed with me. They comforted me and brought back my courage so I could fight once again."

"Tatsuo"

This time it was the first Dragon Ninja, he moved forward and grabbed Tatsuo's other shoulder.

"Even if your allies turn against you, even if the whole world turns against you ..."

" **Heavenly Dragons and Dragon Lineage will never abandon you.** "

Kureha, the old man, and all Dragon Warriors said it in one voice.

Their bold statement moved Tatsuo

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Now go back to where you belong," Kureha pushed Tatsuo with full power.

"AAAAA!"

Tatsuo yelled from top of his lungs when he fell back into the darkness. He landed hard into the ground. His back hurt because of the landing. However something was different. It was not dark anymore. He landed on a wooden floor in a room that looked familiar. He was sent back to the hall where the ceremony was being held. He looked at around; there were his parents in front of him and his clansmen behind him. He still held the Dragon Sword in his hands. His journey to the spirit world was just like a dream.

"How was it?" Ryu Hayabusa asked him.

"It was weird," he answered.

"Because the Heavenly Dragons and the Dragon Lineage will always be with us, they are still watching from up there. They protect us and give us courage."

Tatsuo gave confident smile. He lifted up the sword and tucked it behind his back.

"I hereby declare myself as a Dragon Ninja. Armed with Dragon Sword, I will become a shield for humanity. I will use this divine power with responsibility."

"Congratulations, Tatsuo. I am proud of you."

Momiji wiped her tears. She looked to her right. The master sword smith Muramasa rubbed his eyes.

"Muramasa-sama, you too"?

"I attended two inheritance ceremonies before. But this one really moved my heart."

On the other side of the hall, Kasumi also rubbed her eyes with a blue handkerchief. Hayabusa Clan camaraderie always amused her, but not this. This was beyond camaraderie. This was strength of a brotherhood. Every member of the clan worked together hand in hand protecting the innocent people around the world. She was grateful to meet with such people, especially Ryu Hayabusa. He was the one who protected her and also taught her what the true meaning to become a ninja is. It is to become loyal to your own bloodline with discipline.

Hayate who sat beside her pat her head.

"You are a shinobi, Kasumi. Don't bring our clan shame because you are crying here."

Ayane pouted while trying at her best to hide her sobbing

"What a weakling."

Hayate sighed

"You too Ayane, Your face is literally flooding with tears."

Ayane denied

"I am not crying. Not at all. Not ... at ..."

In the end, she bawled.


End file.
